


Every Victory Has a Taste That's Bittersweet

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily dominate during a difficult battle against the Death Eaters.  Celebratory sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Victory Has a Taste That's Bittersweet

They Apparated right into the bathroom, shucked their clothes, and got into the shower.

"You were brilliant!" The water splashing their bodies and the porcelain wasn't that loud, but the sounds of battle still roared in Lily's ears, and she had to shout just to hear herself.

"_You_ were brilliant!" James shouted back.

"You forgot to take off your glasses!"

"I know!"

Then they were kissing. The glasses slid down James's nose and bumped Lily's forehead. She tried to grab them so she could put them somewhere safe, but James caught her wrists and held them while he pushed her against the wall.

"Oh God." The wall was so cold compared with the water, and James's breath and hands. Something was supposed to happen when extreme heat met extreme cold, but that was something she'd learned a long time ago, before Hogwarts, and she couldn't remember it now. Heat rippled through her, even as the cold nibbled her buttocks and shoulders.

She thought, _Well, I'll find out soon enough, I suppose._

Already the shower was full of steam. Lily had to gulp air into her lungs, which meant that she had to tilt her head back, which meant that James had to fasten his lips to the base of her neck and begin kissing his way down her body.

She was able to snatch his glasses when he released her wrists. But then his lips and tongue were teasing her nipples and he was rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb, and what _was_ this thing in her hand, with its wire frame and glass lenses? It couldn't possibly be important so she let it fall, and thought vaguely, as it clattered against the porcelain that she had not done a very bright thing.

But she'd worry about that later. Right now James was kissing her breasts and teasing her with his fingers, getting her good and ready, and she couldn't be arsed about anything except breathing and fondling his thick, wet hair.

He'd have fucked her against the wall, but she made him lie down in the shower, his legs bent because they were too long. She got on top of him, eased herself onto him.

Like the rest of him, James's cock was long and slim, but fuck, he knew how to use it. She squeezed while he thrust, gently at first, then so hard that she had to brace herself or he'd have sent her sprawling. Water pelted her face; she caught it in her open mouth, let it spill over her lips, over her breasts and belly, onto him. She almost choked when he reached between their bodies, found her clit, and began to rub it again.

He came first, but he kept going until she followed, which wasn't long afterward. She raised her hips so his cock could slide out of her, then lay beside him, pillowing her head against his shoulder and stroking his chest.

There were scratches there, which she hadn't noticed when they'd stripped – not that she'd been aware of much besides her own need.

"I didn't do that, did I?" she asked, with some concern. The scratches weren't bad, but they probably stung.

"Nah, Bellatrix."

"Scratched you?"

"Hit me. With stuff. Thought I had her cornered, but then she levitated all this junk and…hurled it at me. Nothing serious. Lils…please don't do that."

She was tracing the red marks with her fingertip. "Sorry, I—" She swallowed. There were bruises too, all over his upper arms. "I should get something for them."

"I'm all right," James insisted, touching the small of her back. "Stay." His lips moved in her hair. "I survived your pummeling. I'll be all right."

"Sorry," Lily said again, though she wasn't. Her blood still thrummed with the power of her orgasm – and she smiled. "You were pretty fucking fantastic, Potter."

"Just now?" James asked, as if he needed to. "Or before?"

"Both," said Lily.

"You were pretty fucking fantastic, too. Potter."

Lily moved her hand lower so she could play with the short, curly hairs below his navel. She felt his cock twitch against her wrist and was tempted to reach lower, to see if he had enough energy for another go, but a thought struck her – and chilled her.

"James," she whispered.

"Mmf? Don't stop."

"No, but – James, I didn't take my potion. I was going to, but then Moody said he needed us, and I forgot."

"Oh," said James, and for once she couldn't tell what he was thinking. If she raised her head… But his shoulder was so warm and solid against her cheek. She couldn't move.

"Well…" James began, but left it there.

Lily finished the sentence. "Well, I can go to Diagon Alley in the morning and pick something up. It's not like…"

But when she closed her eyes she didn't see herself there at all. Not in Diagon Alley purchasing an emergency contraceptive, not anywhere but in bed with her husband, maybe pregnant, maybe not, but certain somehow that no mistakes had been made.

Her skin tingled, especially where it touched James's.

_Maybe pregnant, maybe not. No mistakes tonight._

"We did everything right," she heard herself say. She wasn't sure whom she was trying to reassure; James wasn't saying anything and the chill had already left her body.

"If I get pregnant," she said, more to prompt James than because she had any more insight.

"If," he repeated. She felt him swallow. "I'd be happy, Lils. Honestly. I can't think right now, but I'd be happy. Even if it meant things getting a bit more complicated than they are now."

"They're already pretty complicated," Lily agreed. There was the war, of course, and their friends and families. She wondered briefly if Petunia would resent being an aunt to Lily's baby as much as she resented being Lily's sister.

"We can think about it tomorrow," she said firmly. The door she was closing would be straining at its hinges by morning, she knew, but if they could deal with all the other complicating factors in their lives, they could deal with this. And she might not be pregnant.

"Are you sure?" There was worry in his tone. The worry was discomforting, but at least she could read him again.

"I'm sure," Lily said. "Right now I just want to think about how hot you were, hexing Dolohov. I barely recognized him by the time you were through."

James snorted. "I don't even remember what I hit him with. I was too busy marveling at the…_finesse_…with which you Stunned Rosier."

"That _did_ come out well." She smiled at the memory.

"You were hot," James said. "You were on fire."

"_You_ were."

"Not as hot as you. Definitely the hotter Potter."

This time Lily snorted.

"I could compose a poem in honor of your hotness," James said.

_"The hotter Potter   
is Evans's daughter  
Give her a swatter  
Put her in hot water  
Death Eaters she'll slaughter  
In battles fraughter—"_

Lily laughed and tears streamed down her face, mingling with the water from the showerhead. "Stop," she pleaded. "Or, I swear—"

"Kiss me if you want me to stop.

_"They almost caught her  
That peerless Potter  
But Dumbledore'd taught her – Mmf!"_

"You were wise to keep this talent a secret until after I'd married you," she said, her hand over his mouth.

"Mmf," James said again. He licked her palm.

"I _know_ that you can put that tongue to better use."

"All these demands," James said when she lifted her hand. "Lick me. Stop composing poetry—"

"That wasn't poetry."

He tapped her nose with his fingertip. It was wrinkled, she noticed. As were hers, no doubt. "It rhymed. Kiss me. Everything's going to be all right."

Lily wasn't so sure about that and she doubted he was either, but if she kissed him, neither of them would be able to talk about it. With a small sigh she lowered her lips to his and put her hand over his heart to feel its erratic thump.

Everything else could wait until morning.

01/31/06


End file.
